This application is being filed concurrently with an application entitled Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) Communication System, Ser. No. 08/669,775, filed Jun. 27, 1996, which is herein incorporated by reference as if fully set forth.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital filtering techniques for code division multiple access telecommunication. More specifically, the invention relates to a high-speed, multichannel, finite impulse response filter architecture which obviates multipliers throughout the filter structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communications technology today includes the use of spread spectrum modulation or CDMA (code division multiple access) for point-to-multipoint telecommunications. CDMA has long been used in military applications due to the difficulty to detect and jam the transmission. This attribute is due to a wireless communication technique that uses a transmission bandwidth much greater than the information bandwidth of a given user. All users communicate with each other or a common receiver over the same bandwidth and are identified by a particular code. Multiple access is provided through the sharing of a large common bandwidth thereby increasing overall system performance.
High tolerance to intentional or unintentional interference and the ability to communicate with a large population of users in a common geographical area make CDMA communication techniques attractive for commercial applications. Since each user in a CDMA communication system transmits and receives data or communication signals over the same frequency bandwidth, guard band requirements are lessened and the capacity of the communication system increases.
Each communication channel within the communication system typically uses DSP (digital signal processing) hardware and software to filter, weight, and combine each signal prior to transmission. The weighting, filtering and combining of multiple signal channels is performed in the transmit circuitry of a CDMA communication system base station.
Prior art CDMA modems require many multipliers and binary adders for channel weighting and combining. The filter operation used is equivalent to that of a FIR (finite impulse response or transversal) structure. Each individual FIR filter used also requires many multipliers and adders.
A multiplier implemented in digital form is inefficient and expensive. The expense is directly related to logic gate count. Binary adders are less costly than binary multipliers, however, their use should be minimized. To implement a design using binary multiplication and addition into an ASIC (application specific integrated circuit) would be expensive to manufacture and would result in a more inefficient and slower signal throughput.
One disadvantage of FIR filters is the computational complexity required for each output sample. For example, for each output sample, N multiply-accumulate (MAC) operations need to be performed. To those knowledgeable in the state of the art, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,262 (White) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,402 (Shaw et al.) are digital filter structures obviating multipliers. Both referenced patents disclose a reduction or elimination of multipliers in digital FIR filters by storing the weighting coefficients in memory. However, neither referenced filter structure, or the prior art has been optimized for multichannel operation.
The disadvantage with prior art CDMA modems is the ability to weight, filter, and combine a plurality of single bit valued signal channels efficiently and accurately. When a multiplicity of signal processing channels are involved, the consistency between channels becomes important and the cost of hardware per channel escalates.
In a CDMA communication system, it is necessary to use the minimum amount of power to achieve the minimum required BER (bit error rate) for maximum user capacity. Since CDMA communication systems allocate the same transmission bandwidth to all users, controlling the transmitted power of each user to the minimum required to maintain a given signal-to-noise ratio is paramount. Since each user employs a wide band signal occupying the entire frequency bandwidth for a finite duration, each user contributes to the overall background noise that effects all users. Therefore, the lack of power control will increase user-to-user interference.
Each channel must have appropriate individual weights applied so that the same relative amplitudes are transmitted. After the weighting operation, each data stream is represented by multibit values. These are typically summed together in a large digital summing circuit that consists of a tree of numerous two input adders.
The weighted and summed digital values are then filtered in a conventional FIR filter. The multipliers in the FIR process the multibit data and weighting coefficients to the desired precision.
A multichannel filter for a CDMA modem constructed according to the teachings of the prior art would require separate FIR integrated circuits rather than total integration onto an economical ASIC (application specific integrated circuit).
Accordingly, there exists a need for a multichannel CDMA modem FIR filter architecture which uses weighting coefficients, either fixed or variable through adaptation, operating with the accuracy and speed of multiplierless filters.
The efficient, multichannel filter for CDMA modems of the present invention allows multiple channels consisting of serial, digital bit streams to be filtered by digital signal processing techniques performing sample weighting and summing functions. Each individual channel may have custom weighting coefficients or weighting coefficients common for all channels. If the weighting coefficients are by adaption, the same approach may be taken.
The multichannel FIR filter presented is implemented with no multipliers and a reduction in the number of adders. To increase the speed of operation, the filter structure utilizes LUTs (look-up tables) storing the weighting coefficients. The invention can be constructed either as a FPGA (field programmable gate array) or an ASIC (application specific integrated circuit). The use of LUTs save significant chip resources and manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient CDMA FIR filter structure for multichannel applications.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a multichannel FIR filter structure of reduced complexity and increased performance.
If is a further object of the invention to provide a multiplierless, multichannel FIR filter.
Other objects and advantages of the system and method will become apparent to those skilled in the art after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.